


lightly roasted

by moondanse



Series: drabbles for dreamies [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, art ho huang renjun, coffee expert na jaemin, dumbass lee jeno, embarrassing misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse
Summary: Jeno just wants to find his roommate’s stupidly specific type of coffee so he can go home and sleep. Jaemin just wants to flirt.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: drabbles for dreamies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632316
Comments: 23
Kudos: 250





	lightly roasted

**Author's Note:**

> hello i had this idea to start a series of drabbles last night at like 3am so here i am. this is the first of (hopefully) many dream-centered drabbles based on funny tweets/texts/internet posts that have ~inspired me! i’ll try to do lots of different ships but we shall see.
> 
> i wrote this in one go at 1am on my phone, couldn't think of a title and it’s completely unbeta-ed so pls be gentle.
> 
> based on [this](https://i.imgur.com/l5GJd2f.jpg)!

Jeno generally feels one of two ways about his best friend Renjun: extremely grateful or extremely embarrassed. Right now he’s caught somewhere between the two, floundering in the middle of the convenience store coffee aisle. 

Coffee is Renjun’s newest “thing.” Last month it was oil pastels, and the month before it was making Jeno take aesthetic photos of him for his instagram. Jeno thinks Renjun can’t get any more “art ho” than he already is, but as time passes he is consistently proven wrong. Next thing he knows he’ll be into berets or something. Jeno shudders at the thought. 

Anyway — Renjun requested a very specific type of coffee for his morning pick-me-up, and as Jeno has been saddled with doing the grocery shopping for their shared apartment, here he is. 

Jeno is grateful because without Renjun and his annoyingly particular tastes, he never would have met the cute shop clerk with the pink hair. Similarly, he’s embarrassed because without Renjun, he never would have had to suffer through trying to talk to the cute shop clerk with the pink hair. 

“You didn’t think to write it down?” Cute Shop Clerk asks, a glint in his eye that says he’s more endeared than judgmental. The corners of his (pretty) lips turn upwards slightly, and Jeno thinks he may be holding back a laugh. 

God. Cute Shop Clerk wants to _laugh_ at him. 

“Uh, no,” Jeno replies. He scratches at the back of his neck sheepishly, feeling as foolish as he sounds. “I texted to ask but he isn’t answering me… it was something like… light roast? Wait, is that a thing?”

The shop clerk really does laugh then, a surprisingly deep and rich sound that causes Jeno’s cheeks to burn. He feels like a lovesick schoolboy who got caught giving the wrong math answer in front of his crush. It’s absolutely mortifying. 

“You don’t know much about coffee, do you?” 

Jeno stares down at his feet in embarrassment. “No… I don’t drink it. Please help.”

Cute Shop Clerk laughs again and Jeno feels his blush spreading to the tips of his ears. “Today’s your lucky day,” the clerk says. “I happen to be a coffee expert.”

  
  
  
  


In fifteen minutes Mister Coffee Expert has helped Jeno pick out a few different types of beans to bring back to Renjun. Jeno’s not entirely sure they’re the right kind, but his helper seems convinced that Renjun will like them regardless. At this point, Jeno has no other alternatives. If it’s not good enough, Renjun can come back and buy his own damn coffee. 

Jeno follows after the pink hair like a lost puppy and sets his purchases down on the counter. He tries his very best not to stare as Cute Shop Clerk rings him up, but it’s _hard._ The guy is ridiculously handsome, with smooth skin and a jawline that could sharpen knives. And that smile! It’s so bright that he actually has to look away. 

“Do you have a Grindr?” Cute Shop Clerk asks suddenly, and Jeno chokes on his spit. _What?_

“Uh… what? I mean. I recently deleted it. Why, did you message me on there…?” He wracks his brain for any recent messages he may have ignored, but he’s pretty sure he would remember matching with an actual angel. Surely he’s been mistaken for someone else?

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by another deep, rich laugh. “For the beans. Do you have a grinder for the coffee beans.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Oh. Oh my god.”

Jeno is so thankful Renjun isn’t here to witness what can only be described as The Moment of Lee Jeno’s Untimely Death. But then again, if Renjun were here he wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. God dammit, Renjun. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jeno blurts, face flaming red and hands hastily grabbing at his grocery bags so he can make his escape. He’s gotta get out of here, _stat._ And he can never come back.

But he can’t bolt without his receipt, and Cute Shop Clerk sure is taking his time giving it to him. “Don’t be,” he laughs again, catching Jeno off guard with a flirtatious smile. “Easy assumption to make. And for the record, I would have definitely messaged you.”

Scratch that: _this_ is The Moment of Lee Jeno’s Untimely Death. Bury him in satin, lay him down on a bed of roses — the whole shebang. 

He runs out of the convenience store as soon as he can, too emotionally compromised to spare the boy another glance. 

  
  
  
  


He gets yelled at later when Renjun gets home — apparently he hadn’t bought the right thing at all — but he’s too busy staring at the scrawl of handwriting on his grocery receipt to care. 

_Na Jaemin  
_ _XXX-XXXX_   
_who needs grindr? i met a cute boy today without it!  
let’s chat :)_

Jeno generally feels one of two ways about his best friend Renjun, but right now, he’s feeling pretty fucking grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments/kudos are loved and appreciated <3
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamrunmp3)!


End file.
